Eva x Toradora!
by VolksParadox
Summary: Será posible acaso... Sip. Iniciando con los Fanfic, les dejo esta historia. Takasu Ryuuji, Aisaka Taiga y Co. viviendo en Tokio-3, nuevo canon para ambas series, etc, etc, etc. Review y Comentarios, por favor.
1. Prólogo

_**Crossover Evangelion x Toradora!**_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Todos los derechos y demás son propiedad de Gainax y J.. Por favor, evítenme toda clase de demanda/litigio. Gracias._

-ooo-

**Prólogo**

Shinji Ikari corría a través de una transitada calle de Tokio-3 en dirección a su colegio. La ceremonia de ingreso a la preparatoria estaba a poco más de 10 minutos de empezar, y para su desgracia Asuka había elegido ese día para largarse a la escuela sin mediar palabra. "Y justo hoy" pensó resignado el 3er Elegido. Acelerando el paso y maldiciendo por lo bajo – algo no muy común en él – siguió corriendo, con la respiración agitada a causa del esfuerzo.

Al mismo tiempo, una joven pareja corría de igual forma en dirección a la Preparatoria No. 42 de Tokio-3. Sus voces se alcanzaban a escuchar hasta el lado opuesto de la calle.

— Ryuuji… — una voz femenina dijo en forma amenazante, alargando la palabra.

— Pero que… ¡Woooaw! — el chico, que respondía al nombre de Takasu Ryuuji, no alcanzó a terminar su oración al ver a Taiga sosteniendo sobre su hombro su bolso y descargándolo sobre su espalda, haciendo que los útiles de la chica se clavaran en su piel a través del bolso.

— ¡Perro inútil, vamos a llegar tarde! — gritó la chica mientras continuaba corriendo calle abajo, continuando con los golpes hacia el chico.

— Taiga, espera… — gritó el chico y tras pensar un poco lo que había pasado contestó, — además, yo no fui quien insistió en querer estar despierto hasta tarde – le dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio a causa de los incesantes golpes que la chica le propinaba.

— Es tu culpa, ¡tú culpa! —

— ¡¿Mía! — la voz de Ryuuji se elevó, mirando a una "intranquila" Aisaka Taiga de forma austera, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más devastadores de lo normal, aun cuando no era esa su intención. Taiga sin embargo no se amedrentó a causa de los ojos de Ryuuji y resoplando continuó corriendo, susurrando quedamente - … Perro tonto –

— ¡Oye! — dijo un ligeramente molesto Ryuuji, quien alcanzó a escuchar a Taiga a pesar del ruido que hacían sus zapatos al correr, además del sonido proveniente de los coches que circulaban al lado de la acera. Taiga iba a replicar tras haberse adelantado más cuando al llegar al cruce se topó de frente con un chico alto de cabellos negros quién incapaz de detenerse derribó a Taiga y cayó de espaldas al igual que ella. Ryuuji que se había atrasado un poco a causa de la velocidad de Taiga llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a levantarse, pero cuando hizo contacto Taiga reaccionó y puso sus manos entre las piernas, sujetando su, hay que mencionarlo, pequeña falda y tirando de ella hacia abajo. Taiga mantenía la vista fija en el chico con quien acababa de chocar, el cual aún estaba en el piso y que solo atinó a parpadear un par de veces.

— Eh… — dijo un vacilante Ryuuji al ver la situación. Conocía a Taiga, y sabía que un huracán estaba por venir.

— Tu… tu… — balbuceaba la chica agachando la cabeza con un aura oscura a su alrededor. Ryuuji se precipitó a Taiga y le dijo:

— Vamos, Taiga, llegaremos tarde — de forma vacilante comenzó a levantar a Taiga, pero ésta se sacudió de encima las siempre atentas manos de Ryuuji, se levantó en un instante y apuñó su mano a la altura de su cara, con una vena latiendo en su frente. El chico, sin embargo, al escuchar el comentario de Ryuuji se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y salió corriendo, no por temor a la chica – es más, apenas y le puso atención (a excepción de cierto detalle) – si no por la hora; ignorando a la iracunda muchacha salió disparado solo gritando sin voltear.

— ¡Gomen, que llego tarde! —

— ¡Oye, vuelve aquí! — gritó la chica al tiempo que se lanzaba en persecución del chico, pero a pesar de la velocidad que ostentaba la joven pronto la dejo atrás. Unos cuantos segundos después, Ryuuji la alcanzó, con una mano en su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Taiga… — dijo quedamente, pero su cara se crispó en el acto en una mueca de temor. La chica se había quedado quieta, refunfuñando mientras el aura oscura a su alrededor parecía aumentar.

— Ese… ese… —

Ryuuji suspiró, recobrando la compostura y tranquilamente le dio su propio bolso a Taiga, quien lo había tirado durante el choque y dejado atrás, y al tomarlo lo miró con una mezcla de ira y desprecio.

— Vamos — simplemente le dijo, comenzando a correr de nuevo. Taiga aún tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro, y sin más que objetar – al menos de momento – continuó su camino.

_**6 minutos para la ceremonia**_

Asuka caminaba de un lado al otro en la puerta de entrada, atrayendo algunas miradas tanto de sus admiradores como de alumnos curiosos. Con los brazos cruzados, miraba intermitentemente hacia la calle principal. La representante de clase Hikari Horaki llegó rápidamente a su lado y le preguntó

— Asuka, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? La ceremonia está por empezar — le dijo mirándola ir y venir.

— Baka Shinji — fue su única respuesta

— Creí que vendrían juntos Asuka — le contestó con toda la intención Hikari, intuyendo que había pasado

— Ese tonto no me interesa, pero Misato seguramente saldrá con alguna cosa por que lo deje ahí — replicó con una mirada fastidiada la pelirroja, continuando con su andar

— Asuka… ¿No sería más fácil decir que te sientes culpable al dejarlo en casa sin más? — le dijo Hikari, tanteando el terreno

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me habría de sentir culpable? ¡El fue quien tuvo la culpa! — le contesto

Hikari suspiró. Había temido algo de este tipo, debido al altercado que habían tenido los dos chicos el día anterior; muy en el fondo tanto Asuka como Hikari sabían que era la 2da Elegida quien realmente había comenzado la "discusión".

Asuka gruño, ya solo faltaban un par de minutos, así que sacando un walkie-talkie de su bolso, lo prendió y llamó a través de él

— Niña Modelo, ¿Puedes verlo? — preguntó rápidamente

— No — fue la simple y tenue respuesta — Espera… Ya lo veo —

Algo en el tono de Rei le indicó a Asuka que no todo estaba en orden. A pesar de la escasa convivencia entre las dos, Asuka había aprendido a reconocer los diferentes patrones en el comportamiento de Ayanami con solo oír su voz. Sabía que había visto algo que la preocupó

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —

— Shinji-kun viene por la calle lateral, corriendo — fue la contestación de la chica de pelos celestes, quién no se hallaba a la vista. "Más le vale" pensó la pelirroja, pero al instante su mente se percató de un detalle

— Ayanami… creí que ya lo habíamos hablado — el tono de la pelirroja fue peligrosamente bajo. Hikari se limitó a rodar los ojos

— Hai, Ikari-kun sigue corriendo —

— ¿Nada más? — preguntó Asuka. Shinji no podía estar muy lejos, y cuando llegará...

—... viene… acompañado — dijo quedamente Rei

— ¿A que te refieres? – exclamó Asuka viendo fijamente la ya casi vacía calle, estrechando los ojos

— Una chica viene detrás de él, parece… perseguirlo — le respondió la chica

— ¡¿Qué! — gritó la pelirroja

_**2 minutos para la ceremonia**_

Shinji Ikari corría como pocas veces lo había hecho. Con su brazo derecho agarrando el izquierdo a la altura del codo, su bolso bamboleándose. Respirando agitadamente llegó a la calle lateral que llevaba a su escuela, con hileras de árboles a cada lado cubriendo el camino de pétalos. Derrapando se lanzó a la carrera hacia la entrada. Ya no había más alumnos y el 3er Elegido lo tomó como una mala señal. No habría testigos. A su espalda se escucharon pequeñas pero potentes pisadas que se acercaban poco a poco. Shinji se arriesgo a voltear. "Demonios, sigue ahí" pensó frenéticamente mientras aceleraba el paso. Cuando le faltaba una veintena de metros para la puerta, pudo distinguir a las personas que estaban en ella. Hikari y…

— ¡Asukaaaa! — exclamó furiosamente. Pensamientos e imágenes se sucedieron en su cabeza. El, levantándose solo para encontrar el departamento vacío; él, chocando con una chica pequeña y – huelga decirlo – bastante agresiva; y nuevamente él, corriendo desesperadamente para salvar el pellejo y evitar llegar tarde a la ceremonia. Su rostro se contrajo y siguió avanzando solo para sentir un intenso dolor en la cabeza y que le hizo ver lucecitas ante sus ojos. Volteándose detuvo con su brazo izquierdo – ya tocado – la katana de madera que la chica sostenía y con el otro puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha de castaños cabellos, deteniendo su furioso avance. Más sin embargo la chica tenía otras intenciones. Levantando la katana, simuló dirigir el golpe hacia la cabeza del chico para después girarla sobre su mano y descargar el impacto en la rodilla del 3er Elegido, quien con una mueca de dolor uso su mano derecha para alejar a la chica y continuar su camino, solo para toparse de frente con un par de furiosos ojos azules.

— ¡Baka! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — le reclamó.

Eso fue demasiado para Shinji. Continuo caminando, mientras Taiga se lanzaba en pos de él nuevamente, pero al instante en que saltó para intentar asestar otro golpe unas manos la sujetaron, alzándola por sobre su cabeza. Asuka aún no había acabado de darse media vuelta cuando también sintió un par de manos deslizarse en su cintura y de repente su cuerpo se despegó del suelo. Limitándose a llevarla de esa forma, Shinji por fin pudo ingresar a la escuela, con una Hikari tratando de contener una sonrisa al ver a Asuka totalmente roja pataleando y tratando de rasguñar a Shinji quien impasible seguía caminando. Takasu Ryuuji, por su parte, también caminaba llevando a una furiosa chica cargada de la cintura.

— ¡Bájame, perro pervertido! ¡Bájame! — gritaba la chica mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre

— Hai, hai — decía Ryuuji pero sin soltarla. Cuando Takasu pasó al lado de Ikari, se voltearon a ver, componiendo idénticas miradas, que significaban disculpa cada una de ellas. Hikari Horaki ya tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y volteando a ver a la azotea observo a una silenciosa Rei Ayanami quien impasible veía toda la escena. Juntando las manos, Hikari le dio silenciosamente las gracias. Rei solo asintió y se alejó de la baranda, guardando un walkie-talkie en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

_Continuará…_

-ooo-

**Desvaríos y otras sandeces del autor:**

Bueno, pues ya está aquí, después de un par de meses de desidia, descuido y… más desidia, por fin puedo subir esta historia, que podría considerarse mi primer Fic. Y se preguntarán: ¿Cómo acabe haciendo un Crossover de Evangelion y Toradora? ¿Tengo problemas psicológicos? A decir verdad, ni yo mismo tengo idea de cómo surgió exactamente, pero si tenía claro que no podría dormir si no plasmaba esto. Asi que, supongo también quieren algo de información… La idea o premisa básica es la de los personajes de TD dentro de un canon diferente de Evangelion (ya entenderán por qué :3) y crear algo de descontrol. Y si, trataré de explicar más o menos como se llega a esa situación (sobre todo de los personajes de Eva) – pero no serán viajes espacio/tiempo, eso seguro *cof, efecto mariposa, cof* –. Tal vez necesite reescribirlo, editarlo, no lo sé, pero lo importante es que ya está en línea, y espero sea del agrado general. Ah, sí, otra cosa, y es una pequeña advertencia. No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, puesto que tengo planeados varios giros, espero interesantes, asi como un par de escenas algo… fuertes; los invito a dejarme Review o cualesquiera sean sus opiniones. Ya por último, las escenas que pongo en este prólogo también son una combinación de algunas que ya se vieron en ambas series; pero es solo el prólogo chicos. El resto de capítulos tendrán novedades. Esto es todo… puesto que ya se acabó el efecto de las bebidas azucaradas, y necesito dormir (y es la 1 pm o.0).

SaluII

_CL_


	2. Vida Diaria, 1 y 2

_**Crossover Evangelion x Toradora!**_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Todos los derechos y demás son propiedad de Gainax y J.. Por favor, eviten toda clase de demanda/litigio. Gracias._

**Capítulo I**

**Parte I**

_Vida Diaria; Liberación_

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Salón de la Clase 3-A**_

Asuka veía con profunda, en verdad _profunda_ molestia al delgado chico sentado al lado quien no parecía percatarse de la fulgurante mirada que la pelirroja le daba. Resoplando dirigió la vista hacia el sensei quien absortó continuaba escribiendo hileras e hileras de distintos kanjis. Solo de recordarlo…

Hikari, sentada un par de plazas atrás veía divertida los cambios en el rostro de Asuka, pero no era como si no pusiera atención a lo que el sensei escribía, sencillamente era divertido. Sonrió aún más al recordar el modo en que Shinji, haciendo gala de sangre fría y estómago fuerte – algo que no siempre solía ocurrir, al menos antes – llevo a Asuka hasta el centro del patio, la dejo en su lugar correspondiente y a continuación se dirigió al propio en la fila de los hombres. _Todos_ lo habían visto, y después de algunos chiflidos la ceremonia prosiguió. Inclusive algunos alumnos recién ingresados se habían permitido una sonrisa.

La clase continuaba, sin que Ikari se percatara del par de fulminantes miradas que le dirigían. Ryuuji simplemente seguía mirando por la ventana, ignorando los bajos comentarios de Taiga. Suspirando volteó y se topó con la mirada de Kushieda Minori, quien lo saludó alegremente agitando una mano. Sonrió nerviosamente devolviendo el saludo y enfocó la vista al pizarrón, cuando algo pequeño impacto contra su cabeza. Ryuuji se limitó a seguir estoicamente mientras más bolitas de papel se estrellaban en su cabeza y espalda, porque sabía que si volteaba la chica conocida como la Tigre en Miniatura lo vería tal como un cazador vería a su presa, recriminándole el mirar a su amiga. "Si me rebajara a su nivel" pensó Ryuuji sopesando la posibilidad; hacerle una jugarreta que involucrará a Kitamura – cuando regresará, recordó – sería la retribución correcta por lo que había pasado: quedarse dormida, derramar el desayuno con las prisas – una fina arruga se dibujó en la frente de Takasu – manchar la pijama que _él_ tendría que lavar (no porque le disgustará, al contrario, pero no dejaba de ser tedioso) – la arruga se acentuó – el ataque desmedido contra el chico nuevo – una vena saltó en su frente y cuello – y además, el hecho de que siguiera llevando _esa_ katana a clases – la mirada del muchacho se dilató, haciendo a sus ojos centellear – y… Suspiro. No había caso en intentarlo al menos, ya que seguramente empeoraría la situación. Decidiendo que podía dejar pasar de largo la clase (y a Taiga), miró al par de nuevos; Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Sohryu. Apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio mirando apáticamente al sensei, sin prestarle atención.

Unas cuantas clases después el timbre resonó por toda la escuela, indicando que el descanso comenzaba. Asuka, sin perder un momento tomó a Hikari y sin mediar palabra la arrastró fuera del salón. Shinji la miró y se sentó un rato solo, hasta percatarse de que se había quedado con el almuerzo de Asuka y sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó y tranquilamente caminó hacía la salida, topándose con Ryuuji quien salía en busca del trapo de limpiar que solía guardar en su casillero.

— Gomen, adelante — dijo Shinji mirando al chico, quien lo observó unos instantes sin decidirse a pasar por la puerta y dijo

— Domo — se quedó quieto, y cuando Shinji estaba por salir extendió la mano — Takasu Ryuuji, nos vimos hace un rato — Shinji estiró al brazo y estrechó la mano del otro.

— Ikari Shinji —

— Disculpa por lo de hace rato — le dijo señalando a la chica de cabello castaño, quién seguía tratando de remover la mancha de salsa de su uniforme.

— Descuida — le dijo, sin mencionarle que había estado acostumbrado a ese tipo de "trato" por parte de Asuka — ¿Es... tu novia o algo por el estilo? — inquirió. Por lo que había visto así parecía.

Ryuuji suspiró. "¿Por qué, lo mismo?" pensó, aunque sabía muy bien porque.

— No, no, solo… amigos — le dijo no muy convencido

— Entiendo, disculpa si te incomode —

— No hay problema — le dijo Takasu, y abriendo la puerta salió en busca de su fiel amiga y compañera de mil batallas – aquí refiriéndose a su trapo de limpiar –.

Shinji salió detrás de él, caminando en dirección a las jardineras del patio, donde esperaba encontrar a Asuka.

Abajo, Asuka seguía gritando a muchos chicos que se habían acercado para conocer a la nueva alumna, bastante llamativa, aún aunque no lo hiciera a propósito. En cierto modo, Hikari que estaba a su lado sabía que eso pasaría. Una chica de ascendencia alemana-americana-japonesa de casi 18 años no era para ignorarla ciertamente, más aun con el cuerpo que la chica lucía, con curvas muy bien definidas y su largo cabello rojo ondulante al viento. Asuka continuaba quitando a los chicos que había enfrente de ella, pero otros llegaban a sustituirlos; maldecía a los chicos y se maldecía mentalmente el haber olvidado su almuerzo. Sin embargo, repentinamente el corro de chicos – y una que otra chica – se abrió, con un impasible Shinji Ikari caminando hasta Asuka. Una vez llegó a su lado, le entregó su almuerzo, y se sentó al lado de Hikari, dejando un espacio donde se supone se sentaría Asuka. Muchos chicos vieron esto y rápidamente su hicieron a la idea de que aquel alto muchacho era el novio de la pelirroja. Pero esto no impidió que al menos una parte continuara acuciando con preguntas a la 2da Elegida. Shinji suspiró y levantándose se tronó los dedos, con una mirada que denotaba firme resolución y de forma intimidante se acercó un paso hacia al grupo de admiradores, quienes retrocedieron el mismo. Asuka solo se quedó parada. Nunca había visto a Shinji actuar de esa manera, y aunque no le gustará en demasía tenía que aceptar que el no tan joven Ikari se veía imponente, luciendo una chaqueta encima del uniforme, aunado a esto su ya considerable estatura y su musculoso cuerpo le daban una apariencia de fortaleza al 3er Elegido que seguía sorprendiendo a Asuka. Al parecer eso había sido suficiente para alejar al grupo de curiosos quienes se marcharon en diferentes direcciones. Shinji se sentó y esbozó una sonrisa infantil mientras felizmente centraba su atención en su almuerzo. Asuka se sentó solo para darse cuenta de la proximidad que tenía con el muchacho, y resoplando le pregunto:

— ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste ese acto de "hombre"? — el tono de voz sonaba sarcástico, aunque mayormente era un tono de sorpresa.

— ¿A gue t' guef'res? — le preguntó Shinji tratando de tragar el inmenso bocado que se había llevado a la boca.

— A eso mismo, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste así? —

Shinji solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

— Supongo que ni yo mismo lo sé — le dijo un momento después con algo de precaución en su voz. Inmediatamente Asuka se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Sabía por Misato de las cosas que habían pasado durante la ausencia de Shinji, y no le sorprendió _tanto_ ver al chico tan cambiado cuando se reencontró con él 3 meses antes. Después de todo, ella también había pasado por muchas cosas. Hikari comía en silencio, pero ponderando lo que Asuka acababa de decir. Conocía hacía años a la chica y se había dado cuenta del silencioso arrepentimiento ante la pregunta que había formulado; tenía una idea más o menos formada de lo que ambos habían llevado por los casi 3 años después del 'incidente'. Y al igual que Asuka, se había sorprendido al ver los cambios acaecidos en Shinji, quien había pasado de ser un frágil muchacho tímido e introvertido a un hombre con todas las letras, maduro y ciertamente bastante atractivo; y aunque aún conservaba esa personalidad algo introvertida parecía como si fuera alguien totalmente distinto, pero había algo más, como si algo estuviera detrás de su ser, incomodo pero indescriptible. Sacudió la cabeza y continúo con su bento, mirando el despliegue de anarquía que había en el patio, con las diferentes actividades deportivas y recreativas que se sucedían. Hikari se levantó una vez terminó de almorzar y se volvió a Asuka para decirle:

— Voy a ver a Rei, seguramente debe sentirse sola en la biblioteca —

— Aja — fue la indiferente respuesta de la pelirroja.

Hikari sonrió y dijo a continuación:

— Ikari-kun, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? — le dijo sonriente al muchacho. Asuka comenzó a atragantarse con la comida — para hacerle algo de compañía a Ayanami.

— ¿Uh? — Shinji solo atinó a parpadear mientras intentaba terminar su último e inmenso bocado. Hikari sin darle tiempo de ponderar la pregunta lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar a marchas forzadas llevando a Shinji con ella, del mismo modo que Asuka la había arrastrado al iniciar el periodo de almuerzo. Asuka intentó apelar, pero se debatía entre si terminar su almuerzo o ir con Shinji, perdiendo valiosos instantes, ya que cuando finalmente decidió que iría detrás de sus amigos, un corro inmenso de muchachos – y nuevamente alguna chica – se materializó de la nada. Asuka miró con desesperación a través de la muchedumbre viendo a Shinji e Hikari desaparecer en una de las escaleras que llevaban directamente al complejo administrativo, donde estaba la biblioteca.

Encontraron a Rei Ayanami donde comúnmente se le podía encontrar, detrás de una montaña de libros, sumergida en algún libro de ciencias, alguna novela, o cualquier género imaginable. Se decía en el colegio que la chica peli azul conocía la biblioteca más que hasta los mismos encargados de la misma, por lo que, a pesar de su actitud – o aparente falta de ella – era muy frecuente que los alumnos le preguntaran acerca de referencias o dudas acerca de alguna publicación; y era impresionante que la Primera Elegida nunca hubiera fallado en contestar con acierto las cuestiones que el alumnado le presentaba.

— ¡Hola Rei! — dijo alegremente Hikari, saludando y mirando a la chica de cabello celeste, quien alzó la vista de su lectura – un inmenso volumen de física – y miro a Hikari, abriendo los ojos al ver a Ikari sonriendo tímidamente detrás de la chica de coletas.

— Ikari-kun… — Rei tomo un separador que estaba cercana a ella y cerró el libro señalando la página donde se había quedado, dirigiendo toda su atención al muchacho.

— Hola, Ayanami — dijo Shinji viendo a la chica con algo de vacilación en su voz, — ha pasado un largo tiempo —

— Hai — dijo Rei, y tras una pequeña pausa, preguntó — ¿Necesitan algo? —

— No, no, solo pasamos a saludarte — dijo Hikari, quien se sentía tentada de invitar a Rei a que pasaran lo que quedaba del almuerzo juntos, pero estando Asuka ahí seguramente no lo tomaría muy bien.

— ¿Te gustaría comer algo afuera con nosotros?, quiero decir, la próxima vez — pregunto de forma inocente Shinji.

Hikari no supo que pensar. Eso había sido rápido. _Tal vez algunas cosas nunca cambian_, pensó la delegada de clase, aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba si Rei aceptaría, ya que Hikari nunca había podido convencer a Rei de almorzar con ella y Kushieda y tras algún tiempo dejo de intentarlo.

—… — Rei se quedó estática, ponderando la proposición detenidamente al parecer. Hikari solo esperó. Tal vez… con algo de suerte…

— Está bien. Gracias, Ikari-kun — finalmente acepto, mostrando una levísima sonrisa tras la cual simplemente volvió a su inmenso volumen. La Delegada de Clase sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Aun cuando su intención no había sido otra más que molestar un poco a Asuka e ir a hacer compañía a la peliazul, nunca creyó que Ikari fuera a realizar algo como un tipo de "movimiento", pero más inusual aún fue que Ayanami hubiera aceptado, pensó, y solo intento alejar de si los pensamientos que le llegaban previendo lo que sabía iba a ocurrir. Salieron de la biblioteca y estaban bajando las escaleras cuando el timbre resonó con potencia. Apresurando el paso, regresaron a su salón.

-ooo-

Kushieda Minori se hallaba regresando a casa tras una exhaustiva pero motivante sesión de entrenamiento cuando tras cruzar un puente vio a Taiga parada tras un poste, mirando algo calle adelante.

— ¡Taiga! — exclamó alegremente tras acercarse lo suficiente, trotando. Pero la pequeña chica se contrajo al escuchar su nombre ser gritado detrás suyo. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios. Había estado _tan_ cerca de atrapar a ese degenerado. Suspiró y compuso una graciosa mueca cuando los brazos de Minori la alcanzaron y su rostro se pegó con el de ella.

— ¡Minorin! ¡Minorin! — dijo restregando su rostro.

— ¡Taiga! — la chica de cabello rosado se separó y le preguntó a su amiga, — ¿Qué haces aquí? Generalmente regresas con Takasu-kun a casa, además, estás bastante lejos… —

— Ah… si… eto… — Taiga trató de pensar algo rápido, puesto que no quería decir la verdadera razón de no haber regresado con Takasu. En ese momento, un filete pasó por su cabeza y la "excusa" perfecta llegó, — ah, sí, debo comprar filete para la cena de hoy. Ryuuji se adelantó a preparar el… resto… — su mente se puso en blanco. Había olvidado su misión al ver al delgado muchacho de cabello negro caminando tranquilamente. Lo había seguido. Instintivamente Taiga saco su teléfono para mirar la hora. 7:03. Probablemente a esas alturas Takasu habría terminado.

— ¿Taiga? — Preguntó Minori al ver a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos, — ¿Are?, ¿Que no es ese el chico nuevo? — dijo moviendo la cabeza y señalando a un muchacho que iba caminando en la siguiente cuadra.

— Tch — Taiga resopló y tomó a Minori de la mano, llevándosela en dirección al supermercado que se encontraba a una considerable distancia. Esa noche, Ya-chan recibió doble ración de filete; Ryuuji había castigado de la peor manera a la Tigre de Bolsillo. Minori, por su parte, recorrió el doble de camino y tiempo que le tomaba llegar normalmente a su casa.

**Parte II**

_Vida Diaria 2; Disfunción Remota_

La cancha de sotfball estaba en completo silencio, con solo ligeras ráfagas de aire recorriéndolo y creando un silbido que lentamente levantó una ráfaga de polvo. Pero el aire se encontraba cargado, _muy_ cargado, aunque había pocas personas que estuvieran viendo lo que acontecía. Solo un pequeño rumor, un levísimo y casi imperceptible susurro.

— … —

— … —

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. La bola fue lanzada tras un rapidísimo movimiento de brazo haciendo un extraño efecto de giro, casi zigzagueando y viajando a una gran velocidad recorriendo en cuestión de nada la cancha en dirección a la zona de bateador.

_Clank!_

Con un seco sonido, la pelota de beisbol salió despedida surcando los cielos para acabar su recorrido más allá de los límites de la cancha. La reducida audiencia se quedó estática, no creyendo lo que veían. El Legendario Tiro "Kushieda" – una especie de tirabuzón invertido bastante agresivo que cambiaba de dirección de improviso – no había sido detenido en todo lo que llevaban de año escolar, ni siquiera por los jugadores más experimentados – en otras palabras, infalible –. Pronto los entusiasmados visitantes (la mayoría chicas) prorrumpieron en aplausos, al coro de "Ikariii-ku~un" mientras un muchacho bastante sonrojado posaba una mano detrás de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dando una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Kushieda Minori solo se había quedado parada, con el sudor perlando su rostro. Era increíble, pensó, que el chico nuevo hubiera resultado un atleta nato – al menos por su personalidad uno no lo esperaría – pero no solo eso, si no que uno muy bueno. Sonrió y levantó la vista, mirando a Shinji Ikari quien aún seguía saludando ligeramente al pequeño grupo de chicas a las afueras de la cancha; quitándose el guante, con su mano derecha empuño su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, sonriendo aún más. Con ese gesto, las chicas y chicos del club de softball corrieron y levantaron a Shinji, cargándolo sobre sus brazos y llevándolo a dar una vuelta a todo el patio de la escuela creando bastante barullo y atrayendo la atención de una parte del alumnado. Silenciosamente, una persona veía este despliegue de entusiasmo desde la ventana del piso superior de una mala manera, una _muy_ mala manera.

Takasu Ryuuji estaba en la cocina de su pequeño apartamento, preparando como cualquier otro día. Silbando alegremente uso con maestría su cuchillo de cocina para rebanar unas cuantas zanahorias manteniendo al mismo tiempo atendido el estofado que estaba sobre la lumbre. Visto por alguien que no lo conociera, fácilmente podría haber pasado por un chef profesional, y no era de sorprender debido a los años de práctica que poseía en el arte culinario. Y cualquiera se preguntaría también el porqué de que cada tarde su vecina y amiga, Aisaka Taiga, los acompañara a la mesa y disfrutará del cocinar de Ryuuji. Bueno, eso es algo que ni él mismo se podía responder; había pasado de manera natural, y a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarle o extrañarle. Continuó apaciblemente, disfrutando de su trabajo, aunque después de un rato su mente focalizó automáticamente.

_Tres…_

_Dos… _

_Uno…_

BANG!

Con un azote, la puerta de su departamento se abrió, revelando a una malhumorada Taiga quien quitándose groseramente los zapatos entro haciendo resonar el piso de madera. Ryuuji suspiró. Había esperado eso, y podía suponer el _porqué_, aunque para él eso no importaba: lo importante era lograr una comida tranquila. Recordó con pesadumbre que ya casi no había tenido una comida normal para los estándares "normales" de su vida desde la llegada de los nuevos; no es como si les tuviera alguna clase de rencor en contra de ellos – al contrario, el chico le había simpatizado –, simplemente habían perturbado el cauce de las cosas usuales para él, lo que implicaba más trabajo para su persona. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la habitación a la izquierda la puerta se deslizó revelando a la madre de Ryuuji, Yasuko. La mujer – completamente arreglada – simplemente sonrió de forma infantil y fue a sentarse de su lado de la mesa* mientras que Taiga solo se dedicaba a lanzar miradas hurañas. Llevando los platillos, Ryuuji se sentó, aunque para su interna satisfacción las facciones de ambas mujeres se contrajeron al inhalar la esencia que despedía su comida.

— ¡Estofado de carne! — exclamó Ya-chan, sonriendo al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban, — ¡gracias Ryu-chan!, y ahora… — todos en la mesa juntaron las palmas de su mano, y dijeron al unísono — ¡Itadakimasu!

— Itadakimasu… — a varios bloques de ahí, un par de chicos se hallaban ante un elegante comedor, agradeciendo su comida. De forma silenciosa, ambos comenzaron a comer. Del extremo derecho de la mesa, Asuka Langley miraba discretamente a su acompañante quien se estaba entreteniendo con un onigiri algo – bueno, desmesuradamente – grande. El chico, sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente de la atmósfera que los había estado acompañando desde hacía unos días. Cuando Misato había estado ahí, las cosas habían ido de la forma ordinaria, pero sin su feliz y distractivo carácter los silencios se habían transformado en algo casi con vida, algo que notabas estaba ahí, pero que simplemente no podías quitar.

Después de una apacible pero – silenciosa – cena cada uno se dedicó a realizar sus actividades, Shinji realizando ejercicios de física y Asuka trabajando en un ensayo que por simple decidía había dejado para el último momento. Poco después, Asuka se dio por vencida tras intentar encontrarle el sentido a una oración con un par de kanjis especialmente complejos; suspirando se dirigió a la habitación de Shinji para una explicación cuando repentinamente se percató que no estaba en su cuarto. Frunciendo el ceño, recorrió el pequeño departamento – pasando por el baño, la cocina, el balcón y de nuevo la habitación — hasta que quedó claro que Shinji no se encontraba ahí, lo cual era desconcertante. Algo sorprendida, decidió salir a dar un vistazo afuera del departamento. _Espera… ¿Qué me tiene que importar lo que ese baka esté haciendo?_, pensó con su mano sobre el picaporte, quedándose parada. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se decidió a abrir. _Necesito que me explique esos garabatos, para eso está aquí, no es como si lo extrañará realmente…_ pensó y conforme consigo misma con esa respuesta salió al exterior.

El cielo nocturno se encontraba despejado con un viento calmo que movía suavemente el follaje de un árbol cercano. Asuka miró de un lado a otro, moviendo su vista al estacionamiento y después al resto de edificios contiguos pero no había rastro del muchacho. Resoplando y maldiciéndose por haber perdido su valioso tiempo con asuntos que no le incumbían, la pelirroja regresó al interior de su apartamento y trató de terminar de una vez por todas el ensayo que tenía pendiente.

Shinji Ikari, en la entrada del complejo de edificios donde vivía suspiró cansadamente. Se dijo para sí mismo que no debía haber salido de esa forma, pero por otra parte esa precaución no estaba de más sobre todo si no quería ser malinterpretado por compañera – y hasta cierto punto amiga – ex piloto del Evangelion Unidad 02. Los recuerdos comenzaron a afluir, pero el 1er Elegido los alejo de su mente, pues las memorias de los combates le eran absolutamente ingratas. Tras haber mirado por los alrededores un rato, decidió regresar al departamento; acto seguido cerró el teléfono celular que había estado todo el rato en su mano derecha después de usarlo más de media hora, lo metió en la chaqueta que traía puesta y comenzó el camino de regreso.

_Continuará…_

-ooo-

**Desvaríos y sandeces del autor:**

Bueno, pues el primer capítulo. Trataré de no extenderme en esta sección, solo quiero puntualizar un par de cosas. Por lo que acaban de leer (porque se supone lo leyeron, ¿verdad?) se darán cuenta que esto NO es el canon original. Más adelante explicaré los cambios. Ahora, ¿creen que los personajes están OOC? La verdad traté de apegarme al principio pero no resultó asi que la reestructuración fue segura en la pre-versión de esta historia. He tenido problemas sobre todo tratando de ponerme en los zapatos de los protas, en especial las femeninas, asi que sean piadosos. Hasta aquí por hoy, dejen Review y cualquier cosa que consideren pertinente señalar. Pronto el 2do Capitulo, y por favor, tengan paciencia, ya que las explicaciones se tardarán en llegar. (Por algo le puse "drama" al género, no será puro "slice-or-life")

SaluII

P.S. Estoy buscando pre-lectores. Si alguien fuera TAN amable de explicarme ese aspecto sería de mucha ayuda.

_CL_


	3. Primer Interludio

_**Crossover Evangelion x Toradora!**_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Todos los derechos y demás son propiedad de Gainax y J.. Por favor, eviten toda clase de demanda/litigio. Gracias._

**Interludio**

Un silencio opresivo llenaba una habitación casi en su totalidad sumida en las sombras, siendo una lámpara la única fuente de luz. En la habitación se encontraban tres personas, sentadas bajo la lámpara, con la mesa separando a una de ellas.

— … —

De un lado se encontraban 2 mujeres, una vistiendo un flamante traje rojo y negro con líneas apenas visibles debido a la escasa luz, la otra mujer llevaba una bata de laboratorio con un logotipo rojo en él; y del otro extremo de la reducida mesa un hombre bastante entrado en años quien mantenía su rostro impasible y a la espera. Una de las mujeres miraba fijamente el conjunto de objetos en la mesa, con su tez crispada por la duda. La otra simplemente miraba con un aura de concentración. De forma insegura, la mujer vestida de rojo movió su mano hacía el centro, pero fue detenida por su acompañante.

— Misato… — dijo la otra mujer, negando con la cabeza.

La Teniente General Misato Katsuragi dejó escapar un bufido de disgusto, y retiro la mano. Mentalmente se encontraba con sus neuronas funcionando a plenitud, tratando de encontrar una solución a la masacre que tenía enfrente. El hombre de grises cabellos solo se recargó en su silla, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

— Ritsuko — llamó quedamente Misato a su amiga, indicándole que se inclinará para que pudiera susurrarle al oído. Cuchichearon un rato, la mano de Misato señalando de cuando en cuando alguna parte del campo de batalla que tenía enfrente. Ritsuko, cada vez más exasperada, negaba una y otra vez. _Es la encargada en jefe de las operaciones… ¿y no puede resolver algo asi?_, pensó la doctora, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a desechar otra propuesta bastante ******* de la mujer de cabellos purpúreos.

— Ah… ya es suficiente — exclamó y con un rápido movimiento adelantó una de sus piezas hacia adelante, quitando una de su adversario y tras hacer su jugada, sonrió y miró con suficiencia al anciano que estaba delante de ella. Ritsuko solo estrelló la palma de su mano contra su rostro. Sabía que Misato no tenía oportunidad, pero eso era… vergonzoso.

Con total tranquilidad, el hombre simplemente puso una ficha en el tablero y se retiró una vez más, pero esta vez se notaba un ligerísimo dejo de orgullo en su silente actitud. La Teniente General solo atinó a abrir la boca, con una gota de sudor formándose en su frente.

— Patético – espetó la doctora, pero Misato seguía en órbita.

— Bien, Teniente — dijo el Comandante de NERV, Kozo Fuyutsuji, — supongo que no tendré que indicarle que la veré en el puente mañana a primera hora, para su renovado turno doble — una vez dicho eso, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al salir, las luces se encendieron. Misato se desplomó sobre la mesa, desacomodando todo el tablero de shögi. Ritsuko se limitó a extender la mano; Misato de forma mecánica extrajo de su chamarra un fajo de billetes y se los entregó a la científica.

— Te lo dije — dijo Ritsuko.

Misato volteó a verla y frunció el ceño.

— Pudiste haberme ayudado — le recriminó

— Pude, sí, pero de verdad quería que me fueras a hacer compañía estos días — una sonrisa irónica y burlona se formó en el rostro de la rubia mujer

— Que graciosa… —

— Vámonos — le dijo Ritsuko, y ambas salieron de la oficina de Katsuragi.

— Shinji, me temó que no podré llegar a casa — Misato estaba hablando a través de su teléfono móvil. En ese momento se hallaba en el no tan nuevo centro de Operaciones de NERV, — si… por cierto, mañana realizaremos una prueba de rutina, te veré aquí a las 4 en punto. Si, y Shinji… llévate el alcohol de la nevera, por favor —

Misato esperó en la línea, y tras un momento soltó una carcajada.

— Sabes por quien lo digo, no esperas que Pen-Pen vacié el refrigerador, ¿o sí? En fin, muévelas al ático simplemente… De acuerdo, nos vemos — Misato colgó y acto seguido se fue a su oficina, donde una tonelada de documentación la esperaba, producto de un nuevo conflicto en algún remoto lugar del mundo.

— Te dije que no debías apostar con el Comandante, Misato, ni conmigo para variar— le dijo Ritsuko después de entrar en su oficina pasado un rato, encontrando a la mencionada Teniente sumergida en un mar de hojas.

— ¿Te vas a seguir burlando, o me vas a ayudar? —

— Ninguna — le respondió, y le extendió una carpeta, la cual llevaba impresa la palabra "Confidencial" en grandes letras rojas, — acaba de llegar, es urgente —.

Misato tomó la carpeta y tras romper el sello de seguridad comenzó a leer. No le tomó mucho para que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de disgusto.

— Asi que, después de medio año… tendremos que volver a intervenir — dijo quedamente, dejando la carpeta en su escritorio.

— Si, asi es supongo — le respondió cansinamente echando un vistazo al documento.

— Y creí que… — Misato suspiró. Lo que tendría que hacer no la alegraba, en lo más mínimo. Y sabía que a su protegido tampoco le iba a gustar.


	4. Intervencionismo y Variabilidad

_**Crossover Evangelion x Toradora!**_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Todos los derechos y demás son propiedad de Gainax y J.. Por favor, eviten toda clase de demanda/litigio. Gracias._

**Capitulo II**

_Comienzo; Intervencionismo y Variabilidad_

Ryuuji se encontraba viendo apáticamente la televisión al lado de Taiga. La programación había dejado de ser entretenida hacia un rato y comenzaba a bostezar de sueño, preguntándose a qué hora su acompañante iría a estar satisfecha. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que Taiga se había quedado dormida y había comenzado a acurrucarse a si misma, contrayendo su cuerpo para formar una bolita. Ryuuji suspiró y comenzó a mover ligeramente a Taiga.

— Oye, Taiga, despierta — dijo quedamente, aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de su brazo y logrando arrancarle a la chica un leve gruñido pero nada más. Takasu no se dio por vencido y finalmente logró despertar a Taiga, quien dio un la~argo bostezo sentándose y frotándose los ojos, parpadeando pesadamente a continuación.

— Taiga, ya es tarde, tienes que ir a dormir — le dijo al momento de levantarse y mirar a la chica, la cual solo pudo mirarlo con el desconcierto en todo su rostro. Después de unos cuantos segundos Taiga se puso a gatas y comenzó a gatear en dirección a la habitación de Ya-chan. Ryuuji percatándose al instante de sus intenciones se movió y le bloqueó el paso extendiendo ambos brazos a los costados para enfatizar.

— Taiga, no vas a dormir en mi casa, tu departamento está justo al lado — exclamó y la miró, pero un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió cuando su mirada se enfocó en la de ella. La mirada de Taiga de haber sido posible lo habría incendiado e inmediatamente Takasu flaqueó pero solo por un momento, porqué al ver que la chica de largo cabello castaño y camisón rosa seguía avanzando decidió detener su avance a toda costa, — ¡Detente! — exclamó tratando de tomarla por los hombros y levantarla pero en el momento en el que sus brazos descendieron Taiga desapareció de su campo de visión. Había saltado – igual a como lo haría un felino – impulsándose con sus manos y pasando a través del arco que formaban las piernas de Ryuuji – por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Taiga dejó de tocar el piso – cayendo limpiamente en la habitación de Yasuko. Inmediatamente tomó las cobijas de la madre de Ryuuji y se acurrucó, y solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando sus leves ronquidos llenaron la habitación.

Los afilados ojos de Ryuuji brillaban intensamente al darse la vuelta. Acababa de ver otra demostración del porqué Taiga era conocida como la _Tigre de Bolsillo_. Pensó en reanudar sus intentos pero sabía que aquello era una causa perdida y había aprendido a reconocer las derrotas asi que solo sacó de su armario un par de cobertores y movió delicadamente a Taiga – quien refunfuño un poco – sobre ellos, dejando el futón libre para cuando su madre llegará en el transcurso de la madrugada. Cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz, se fijó en una gran rasgadura en el tapizado, el daño cubierto con una tira de papel blanco encima de su puerta corrediza y lo único que pudo hacer fue solo sonreír y recordar ese extraño momento.

-ooo-

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el inicio de clases y como todas las mañanas Shinji se encontraba camino al colegio, (Asuka se había quedado en casa resfriada) al cual llegó sin algún tipo de extraño percance – puesto que la semana anterior en el recorrido se había visto atacado por un contenedor de basura volador cof* Aisaka cof* – y ya dentro del salón se encontró con Takasu acompañado de Noto – un chico delgado de lentes, amante de la comida envasada y chicas en trajes chinos – y Haruta – un muchacho alto y de considerable cabellera negra –, con los cuales había comenzado a entablar amistad además de con Ryuuji.

— Shinji, Shinji — lo llamó Haruta, quién le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercará. Shinji dejó sus cosas en el pupitre y se encaminó hacia donde estaban pero justo cuando estaba por llegar alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Ikari-kun! — Dijeron al unísono tanto Hikari como Kushieda, quienes habían estado platicando, y se acercaron a examinar la cara del chico, donde un amplio hematoma cubría el costado derecho de su cara, — ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó de forma consternada Hikari.

— Bueno… — comenzó Shinji. Takasu y compañía se acercaron también — eto… — realmente no quería decir lo que había sucedido.

— Vaya, vaya… — dijo Noto con voz grave, usando su mano para acomodarse teatralmente sus lentes, fijando su mirada en Shinji mientras lo señalaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y un reflejo brillando en el extremo de sus lentes — supongo que trataste de dar el _"gran paso"_ con Asuka, ¿no es asi? — exclamó pícaramente. Los ojos de Kushieda se agrandaron y Takasu solo movió la cabeza, dándole un manotazo a Noto.

— ¡Oh! – Dijo Haruta — entonces eso quiere decir que Shinji… — la mirada del chico se perdió, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a semejante interrogante.

— ¡Ikari!, no me vas a decir que tu… tu trataste… trataste de… — Hikari no pudo completar la oración, en un intento de no gritar. Kushieda por fin reaccionó y dijo — Nai, nai, Ikari-kun no haría algo asi — y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

Shinji por su parte se apresuró a reacomodar las ideas de sus amigos.

— No, no — respondió, — es que… bueno, ayer… —

-ooo-

**El día anterior. Domingo**

**8:47 A.M.**

Shinji se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado, preparando la colada de ropa silbando alegremente. Prenda tras prenda llenó la lavadora y la puso en marcha tras lo cual procedió a seleccionar el resto de ropa que iría en la siguiente ronda de lavado. Se podrán cuestionar por qué lavaba las vestiduras de todos los integrantes de su casa, pero para él no era una molestia, simplemente se sentía a gusto en ese ambiente de tranquilidad y como ninguna de sus compañeras le habían indicado que hiciera lo contrario, desde su regreso había tomado las responsabilidades que solía hacer en los tiempos de los Ángeles. Continuó con su labor hasta que un inesperado ruido no muy lejano, el de una puerta deslizándose, llegó hasta él. Suponiendo quien era, Shinji sacó la ropa limpia y comenzó a llenar otra vez la lavadora.

— ¡Achu! — se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió para revelar a una desaliñada y somnolienta Asuka, quien aún tenía sus ojos a medio abrir además del desorden que era su rojo cabello. Reprimiendo un colosal bostezo, la chica alemana se enfocó en el joven Ikari — ¿Baka? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Es domin… — Shinji volteó y estaba por contestar a su pregunta – aunque no hiciera falta – cuando vio cómo su compañera se quedaba muy quieta. Para el muchacho había sido una sorpresa ver a Asuka levantarse tan temprano – aún más por su resfriado – aunque suponía se había despertado por el ruido de la lavadora, pero realmente de lo que se percató fue su rostro, el cual estaba yendo de la somnolencia hasta algo como… ¿Ira? _Pero si acaba de levantarse_, pensó, tratando de identificar…

Oh, no.

En ese instante, cuando Asuka estaba por gritar y abalanzarse sobre Shinji, éste se dio cuenta que tipo de prendas estaba sosteniendo y sobre todo, a quien pertenecían.

Lencería… 

— ¡Pervertido! — gritó Asuka a todo pulmón, lanzándose sobre Shinji, empujándolo y alejándolo del cesto de ropa, aunque la mente del 1er Elegido por fin comenzaba a reaccionar

… roja

Acto seguido la pelirroja se puso a gritar cosas ininteligibles mientras comenzaba a lanzar sus ropas dentro de la lavadora de forma rápida y violenta. Shinji por su parte trataba de hacer entender a Asuka que no había sido de forma intencional, y que el ya había visto todo lo que ella usaba. Trató de acercarse y poner algo de orden en el revoltijo que Asuka estaba haciendo pero fue rechazado abruptamente.

— ¡Baka! ¡Hentai!, aléjate — rugió Asuka mientras en su furia ponía a andar la lavadora y empujaba al 2er Elegido, quien tropezó y trató de mantener el equilibrio pero fue incapaz de hacerlo debido a una par de camisas que estaban en el piso las cuales hicieron que resbalará y cayera hacia atrás, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con la pared y perdiendo momentáneamente la visión. Su espalda estaba recargada contra la pared y poco a poco se deslizó hasta terminar tendido completamente en el piso.

— ¡Gott! — Exclamó Asuka y se acercó al chico, en un arranque de culpa, y aunque su furia aún no se extinguía sintió verdadera preocupación por el chico, — Shin… ¿Shinji? — preguntó parándose a su lado. Shinji comenzó a recuperar su visión lentamente pero lo que vio a continuación fue más que suficiente para hacer que quedará alerta al máximo. Puesto que Asuka recién se había levantado aún llevaba puesto su camisón de dormir – en un país donde siempre era verano las pijamas se habían extinguido – y por supuesto, dicho camisón no cubría gran cosa, menos aun cuando Shinji miraba a ras de piso en dirección vertical. Asuka pronto se dio cuenta como el sonrojo de Shinji le invadía el rostro y siguiendo la mirada del chico llegó hasta donde estaba viendo y acto seguido sintió como la furia renacía dentro de ella.

Lencería…

Sin detenerse a pensar bien lo que hacía, su puño avanzó hacia el rostro carmesí de Shinji, quien lo último que vio fue el puño de Asuka estampándose en contra de su cara.

… roja

-ooo-

Las risas seguían llegando cuando Shinji terminó de relatar lo que había sucedido, e inclusive tanto Taiga – quien discretamente se había unido al grupo – como Hikari se habían permitido una sonrisa después de que Ikari mostrará la camisa (antes blanca) que llevaba debajo de su chamarra la cual era una combinación de colores – tonalidades verdes, azules pero preferentemente rojas –.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Takasu mirando de mala manera la camisa que usaba el chico enfrente de él. _Que… que horrendo_, pensó con su mente ya buscando soluciones para ese esperpento de ropa, _es algo antinatural._

— Pues Asuka puso a andar la lavadora después de que me dejará inconsciente y no se fijó que colores había revuelto en ese momento, aunque… no puedo culparla — respondió Shinji con una medio sonrisa. Hikari sacudió al cabeza, peor en ese momento se dio cuenta de la naturalidad con la Shinji había narrado lo sucedido. Normalmente habría esperado que por lo menos se cohibiera un poco – bueno, bastante más que un poco – debido a las características de su incidente, pero simplemente había llevado las cosas de forma… normal. Por cosas como esa, Hikari encontraba difícil ver al Shinji tímido y reservado que había conocido en la secundaria.

— Shinji — exclamó de pronto Haruta, pasando un brazo alrededor del muchacho de negros cabellos – y algo largos – y componiendo una gran sonrisa, — ento~onces, Shinji, ¿qué trajiste hoy para almorzar? — le dijo en lo que fue un débil intento de confidencialidad.

— Haruta, recién entramos — dijo Hikari. Todos asintieron y miraron a Haruta.

— Además, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que Ikari siga demostrando su perversión? — añadió Taiga.

Cuando Haruta estaba por responder, Takasu por regañar y Shinji por sonrojarse, la puerta corrediza del salón se deslizó y en un parpadeo, Yuri-sensei estaba parada enfrente de su escritorio con las palmas de la mano recargadas en su mesa, y con una especie de sensación opresiva que surgía de ella, deformando la realidad. Otro parpadeo y la clase se hallaba sentada a la firme voz de:

— ¡Parados! —

— ¡Inclinación! —

— ¡Sentados! —

La clase comenzó y siguió de la manera "usual".

_Clase de Álgebra:_

— Haruta-kun ¿Me podrías decir cuál es el resultado? —

— ¿Eh? —

_Clase de Inglés:_

— Onegai, Haruta-kun, continua con la traducción —

— Pero… ¡Yuri-sensei! —

— ¡Gambate, Haruta-kun! —

_Clase de Historia-Lectura_

— Haruta-kun… —

— ¡Ahhh! —

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el almuerzo, cada alumno comenzó el proceso de alimentación, algunos dirigiéndose a la cafetería y otros sacando portentosos bentos de sus mochilas. Haruta, mientras tanto, se encontraba desparramado en su pupitre con una ligera voluta de humo saliendo de su cabeza siendo reanimado por Noto.

— Oye, oye, Haruta —

Haruta lo único que atinó a hacer fue dar una especie de gemido.

Unos minutos más tarde Rei, Kushieda, Hikari y Shinji asi como una renuente Taiga, Ryuuji, Noto y Haruta estaban compartiendo y discutiendo acerca de todo y nada, comiendo y creando bastante alboroto. Rei por lo general no era muy participativa pero en ese momento estaba entretenida – con una pequeña lata de jugo sostenida entre sus dos manos a la altura de la boca – viendo como Haruta y Shinji forcejeaban a brazo partido con una mano cada uno – haciendo "fuerzas" –, los dos chicos con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y sin embargo ninguno de ellos parecía cercano a ceder.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Kushieda, viendo la igualadísima lucha — parece ser que los almuerzos de Shinji-kun son bastante buenos — dijo viendo el esfuerzo que ponía Haruta para ganarse la mitad del bento de Ikari pero Taiga resopló indignada, cosa que la chica de cabello rosa notó — neh, pero también los de Takasu-kun son mu~uy buenos — dijo sonriendo al chico en cuestión quien volvió la vista rápidamente a su almuerzo. Hikari por su parte se encontraba extrañamente callada y pensativa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Rei con su suave voz.

— Hai, hai — respaldó Kushieda — ¿hay algo que te inquiete Hikari-chan? —

— Solo es… me preguntó si Asuka estará bien — dijo de forma retardada Hikari.

— Ella estará bien, te lo aseguro — dijo Shinji, y con aparente facilidad venció a Haruta con lo que pudo continuar con su almuerzo, Taiga simplemente rió un poco al ver a Haruta y Noto totalmente sorprendidos; aprovechando que Takasu estaba distraído, tomó una bolita de carne de su bento, — Misato se quedó con ella a cuidarla.

— Supongo estará bien, entonces — dijo Hikari finalmente volviendo su atención a su almuerzo. Ryuuji entretanto había utilizado sus palillos para devolverse su bolita de carne antes de que Taiga se la llevara a la boca. Shinji al mismo tiempo, en un acto de buena voluntad, compartió su almuerzo tanto con Haruta como con Rei, quien se sonrojó ligeramente al aceptar la comida.

-ooo-

En esos instantes, a varias zonas de la preparatoria #42, Asuka se encontraba parada envuelta en una manta observando con una mueca formada por una combinación de horror e incredulidad la deshecha cocina del departamento donde vivían. Manchas por todas partes cubrían buena parte de las paredes asi como también la estufa totalmente sucia de los desechos que habían saltado por doquier. Misato entretanto salía alegremente de en merecido baño solo envuelta en una toalla rosada – tras otro turno doble – y con una sonrisa en el rostro se encaminó a la cocina, donde encontró a Asuka mirando el desastre.

— ¡¿Pero qué demo...? — gritó la mujer de violáceos cabellos.

— Mi-sa-to… — dijo pausadamente la pelirroja volteando lentamente para ver a su tutora.

La realización golpeó a Misato en ese momento. Cuando había decidido tomar un baño, había olvidado por completo que había dejado calentando en la estufa tanto una tetera con agua para té – pedido de Asuka por su resfriado – como también una olla completamente sellada llena de curry y otros alimentos instantáneos. El resultado: explosión y fideos colgando de los anaqueles. La Teniente de forma sigilosa y sin hacer el menor ruido posible se deslizó subrepticiamente a su habitación, dejando a Asuka sola quien volteó nuevamente a ver la cocina, con un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-ooo-

_Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamosvamosvamos…_

A través del campo, una ráfaga blanca y rosa recorría a toda velocidad el diamante de juego levantando una intensa voluta de humo a su alrededor. Pasando la tercera base, un jugador de cabello negro del equipo contrario lanzó la pelota tratando de evitar el home-run pero la borrosa figura que iba corriendo derrapó espectacularmente llegando a la base – o al menos asi parecía – al mismo tiempo que la pelota lanzada.

El jugador que servía de "umpire" detrás dio una exclamación y haciendo un símbolo con las manos, las chicas con la bandolera rosa se enarbolaron, saltando y corriendo hacia su jugadora estrella, quien se levantó y comenzó a reír de forma frenética, saludando, pero su vista se hallaba en el chico que había hecho el lanzamiento quien la miró de igual forma y asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de un reñidísimo juego, las chicas por fin habían obtenido la victoria desde que Ikari Shinji había ingresado al equipo masculino. En la tabla de puntaje, los marcadores quedaron: 11-Chicas; 10-Chicos. Una vez a la semana se practicaba un juego mixto, y durante los últimos dos años había existido cierto equilibrio entre el número de victorias por cada género pero después del ingreso de Ikari las victorias comenzaron a escasear hasta la extinción para el equipo femenino. Ahora la victoria había sido de ellas.

Casi media hora más tarde Shinji y Kushieda se encontraban en el almacén del gimnasio terminando de acomodar el equipo que habían usado durante el partido, acomodando aquí y allá diverso equipo de deportes. Shinji se sacudió las manos mientras sonreía con satisfacción, volteó a ver a Kushieda quien estaba realizando un gesto idéntico. Sin mediar palabras salieron de la escuela, caminando tranquilamente. Usaban el mismo camino debido a que las casas de cada uno estaban cerca la una de la otra, por lo que después de un unos días el regresar a casa juntos se convirtió en una costumbre que había surgido implícitamente. Asuka los primeros días había insistido en quedarse hasta que Shinji terminará sus prácticas, pero desde el primer día no logró resistir el aburrimiento y había acabado marchándose. Kushieda había aceptado de buena manera la compañía del joven Ikari.

Shinji iba caminando por la calle con Kushieda de su lado derecho, quien silbaba alegremente y veía en dirección a un luminoso parque. Internamente, Ikari se preguntaba si debía decirle a la chica acerca de su "ocupación", y se debatía muy seriamente. Recordaba cómo después de regresar le había insistido a Misato en que no se hiciera pública su condición de piloto, y hasta ese momento nadie aparte de las personas que vivieron con el los Días de Ángeles conocían la importancia de su puesto. Y, a decir verdad, habían quedado pocas personas que recordaran la identidad del piloto de la máxima máquina de guerra.

Sin darse cuenta, el 3er Elegido se había detenido, perdido en sus consideraciones. Kushieda al percatarse de que su acompañante y ahora amigo se habían quedado atrás le preguntó

— ¿Shinji-kun, estas bien? — se acercó hasta el chico quien por fin reaccionó, comprendiendo que había dejado su vista vagar sobre Minori.

— Eh… si, si — dijo mirando a la chica de rosácea cabellera, con su cabello y rostro siendo iluminados por las luces de la calle, haciendo contraste con las sombras dándole un aire… Shinji detuvo su tren de pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, con Kushieda mirándolo con ligera preocupación al ver el rostro de Shinji cambiar de gesto muy rápidamente, yendo de la ensoñación hasta un ligero aturdimiento. Negó con la cabeza y simplemente dijo:

— Vamos — y continuó caminando.

— … —

Kushieda se puso en marcha pero al igual que el muchacho se mantuvo expectante, con el aire cargado de la inminencia de una declaración. Por segunda ocasión, Shinji se detuvo, con sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose en un acto involuntario.

— … —

— ¿Shinji-kun? — dijo con cautela Minori abriendo mucho sus ojos y mirando intensamente a Shinji.

— Eto… escucha, yo… mmmpf… — el nervioso muchacho no pudo evitar un resoplido. Una parte de sí mismo quería confesarle a Minori de todas aquellas cosas que ocultaba, es decir, su condición de piloto Eva, el hecho de haber participado en la batalla final en el Geofront… y otra prácticamente le gritaba que no dijera una palabra. En el fondo, Shinji solo quería alguien con quien poder hablar libremente, y tras las pocas semanas que llevaba en el último curso había pasado más tiempo con Minori que con cualquier otra persona, aparte de con Asuka o Misato. Anhelaba tener alguien con quien compartir las cosas diarias; Asuka se había mostrado muy huraña e intransigente desde su regreso – fiel a su costumbre – y aun no se encontraba del todo cómodo en presencia de Hikari y Rei.

Confiar. Había logrado hacerlo antes – durante los 2 largos años que pasó fuera de Japón – pero ahora, en esa situación, su mente había bloqueado nuevamente su capacidad para relacionarse de forma íntima con las personas, cosa que Asuka no cesaba de recordarse y preguntarse el porqué de ello. Kushieda por su parte se había quedado parada con su rostro ligeramente inclinado, como si fuera una especie de cachorrito. _No… aun no…_ pensó Shinji.

— ¿Quieres que te invite algo? — preguntó después del silencio, señalando un local próximo, un restaurante con un gran anuncio de neón naranja sobre él.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Kushieda, completamente descuadrada, mirando en la dirección en que Shinji señalaba. Comprendiendo lo que había querido decir, soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Kushieda-san? — dijo recelosamente Shinji.

— Que coincidencia — dijo Kushieda, — yo trabajo ahí — exclamó felizmente.

— ¿Qué, en serio? — pregunto incrédulo el chico.

— Si, es mi trabajo de medio tiempo, jejejeje — respondió Minori, — asi que, ¿quieres cenar, Shinji-kun? — inquirió Kushieda. Shinji estaba por asentir cuando su estómago gruño en respuesta, haciendo que los ojos de Kushieda se abrieran como platos. Shinji se sonrojó en el acto.

— De acuerdo, ¡vamos allá! — Exclamó Minori haciendo nuevamente gala de su usual forma de ser completamente imprevisible, extendiendo la mano y tomando a Shinji del brazo, entonces comenzó a trotar – y a cantar desentonadamente levantando el puño y haciendo aspavientos en el aire – en dirección al restaurante.

-ooo-

_**Un par de días más tarde**_

— ¡Asuka-chan! — Exclamó Hikari, recibiendo a su amiga quien estaba entrando al salón de clase en ese momento acompañada de Shinji, — ¿Ya estas mejor? — le preguntó cuando Asuka llego a su lado.

— Asi es — dijo orgullosamente, — un resfriado no me iba a detener.

Shinji iba camino a su lugar cuando vio a Kushieda llamarlo desde el extremo del salón moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo – en una simpática imitación del "Caramelldansen"1 —, llamando su atención y arrancándole una sonrisa.

— Por cierto, gracias por las copias — dijo la pelirroja.

Shinji estaba sentado en el pupitre enfrente de Kushieda mientras ella gesticulaba con las manos, señalando lugares en su banca como si de un mapa se tratará.

— Tch — resopló Taiga, mirando a Kushieda moviendo sus brazos semejando una onda.

— Aun no entiendo porque Misato se empeña en hacerme venir al colegio —

— Bueno, supongo que no quiere que estés todo el día sin hacer nada, aunque… —

— ¡Oye! — exclamó Ryuuji cuando el codo de Taiga se clavó en sus costillas dolorosamente.

— Perro tonto… dejar a Kushieda con ese pervertido — dijo la Tigre en Miniatura.

— ¡¿Qué? — preguntó Takasu_. Si ella es la primera (y única) que me mantiene alejado de Kushieda_, pensó y acto seguido le señaló el hecho a Taiga.

— Eres un perro — respondió con simpleza, — no eres digno de estar en su presencia –

— … —

— Pero preferiría ver a Minorin contigo que con él —

— ¿Por qué no intervienes entonces? — inquirió Takasu.

— Tch —

— Entonces, si lo que quieres es que este con Kushieda… — los ojos de Takasu se iluminaron. Taiga sabía que era lo que el chico quería, pero esta reacia a ceder fácilmente.

—… también podría hacerlo para que estés más tiempo con Ikari-kun — insinuó Hikari.

Shinji seguía platicando con Minori animadamente, ahora discutiendo una táctica ideada por la chica para el club de softball la cual implicaba un tiro nuevo que recién había inventado.

— ¡¿Ese baka? — Se escandalizó Asuka, — ¡Jamás! — su grito atrajo varias miradas que la pelirroja respondió con creces mirando furiosamente a los que habían volteado. La mayoría de los alumnos ya conocían el temperamento de la pelirroja y apartaron la vista. Hikari movió la cabeza, era demasiado evidente como su amiga durante la conversación volteaba a ver de cuando en cuando a su compañero de hogar quien seguía hablando con Minori. Por mucho que lo negara Hikari era capaz de ver a través de la coraza que Asuka ponía a su alrededor.

— Pero cuido de ti estos días — dijo Hikari.

Taiga tenía levantada una mano: ella y Takasu estaban en plena negociación.

—… — Asuka se quedó desarmada ante el comentario de su amiga. ¿Qué podía contestar?

— Carne de cerdo, tofu — enumeró Taiga con los dedos. Takasu estaba por replicar pero recordó los cupones que había ganado recién para el supermercado: sonriendo internamente respondió

— De acuerdo, pero será mañana — dio con entusiasmo.

— Está bien, está bien — dijo Taiga con un gesto de condescendencia.

Takasu se visualizó un par de horas más tarde, cenando en el restaurante familiar donde Kushieda Minori trabajaba.

Hikari rió al ver como Asuka se quedaba en silenció. Estaba por continuar picando a Asuka cuando Yuri-sensei irrumpió en el salón. El rostro de la no tan joven mujer por primera vez desde el inicio de curso no se notaba pálido y ojeroso. Y para la profesora (solterona), solo una palabra tenía peso en ese momento. _Cita_, repetía mentalmente para su inmensa felicidad.

Sobra decir que todos en la clase suspiraron de alivio – en especial Haruta –.

-ooo-

La vista desde la azotea de la escuela era bastante privilegiada para una ciudad con bastantes edificios altos. La brisa y el agradable sol de verano hacían al techo un lugar bastante común para aquellos que quisieran tener algo de paz y tranquilidad, entre ellos el Piloto del Evangelion-0, quien en ese momento estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello celeste que comía apaciblemente su almuerzo vegetariano.

— ¿Tu qué piensas, Rei? — preguntó repentinamente Ikari.

— ¿Sobre qué? — le preguntó en respuesta, su tenue voz aún más suave de lo normal.

— Lo que dijo Misato — respondió Shinji, moviendo la cabeza – ya que estaba recostado en el techo – para mirar a su compañera piloto.

— ¿Sobre volver a combatir? — inquirió.

— Si —

— Es nuestro trabajo — dijo llanamente la peliazul, sin mirar al muchacho directamente, aunque el tono ligeramente preocupado de Rei hizo que Shinji la observará un poco más.

— Aun no te he agradecido — dijo estoicamente Shinji, retornando su mirar hacia el azul del cielo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Rei.

— De aquella ocasión — dijo pero inmediatamente soltó un suspiro, — y aunque ya no importa tenía que hacerlo, Rei — su vista no se despegaba del cielo.

— Ikari-kun, no es necesario que me agradezcas — dijo finalmente Rei, — habrías hecho lo mismo — continuó, su voz expresando seguridad. Eso hizo que Shinji sonriera con la mirada perdida.

— Si, asi es —

_**El día anterior**_

Shinji regresaba de tirar las bolsas de basura acumulada del departamento cuando vio a su tutora abrir la puerta del departamento.

— Misato — saludo el chico.

— Shinji — dijo la mujer de cabello púrpura, volteando a ver a su protegido.

— Por fin regresaste — le dijo el chico, entrando al departamento.

— Si… es que tuve bastante trabajo — contestó la Teniente. Shinji se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Misato estaba extrañamente seria, y su tono de voz también era menos animado de lo usual.

— ¿Pasa algo Misato? — preguntó con preocupación.

— Bueno… — Misato no pudo continuar, _maldición_, pensó la mujer y trato de quitar de su mente la inminente conversación, — primero vamos a preparar la cena, ¿te parece Shin-chan? Después hablaremos — le dijo sonriendo y mirando al muchacho. Shinji sabía que Misato tenía algo que decirle, pero decidió no insistir.

— De acuerdo — sonrió de vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina.

— Ahhh — exclamó Misto casi una hora después y tras acabar con su tercer plato de curry se estiro perezosamente, — Asuka, te podría pedir que me trai… —

— Gracias por la comida — dijo de forma seca Asuka, interrumpiendo a su tutora, levantándose y yendo directo a su (grandísima) habitación. —… gas una... — Misato miró como Asuka desaparecía por el pasillo; Misato suspiró y dirigió su atención hacia Shinji quien estaba levantado lavando los trastos ensuciados durante la comida. Fue por los de Asuka y continuó con su trabajo. Misato se recargó sus codos en la mesa y simplemente esperó a que Shinji terminara. Una vez hubo acabado se sentó al lado de Misato y espero a que la mujer comenzará.

— Shinji… — empezó a decir. _Esto es difícil_, pensó la Teniente viendo el rostro de Shinji y no pudo evitar comparar ese rostro con el de hacía 2 años. Era tan diferente en aquel entonces, y verlo asi, con un delantal azul sentado enfrente suyo le recordaba de forma directa la crueldad que el chico había tenido que enfrentar. Y ahora, ella era la encargada de mandarlo nuevamente a lo que estaba segura había sido la peor experiencia de la vida de su protegido. _Es tan injusto_. De todas las personas que se merecían una vida tranquila y poder disfrutar de algo de paz, Shinji Ikari era quien se ganado a pulso más que ninguna otra persona ese ahora lujo; no cualquiera había tenido que cargar con el peso de la supervivencia humana, y sin ir más lejos ella misma había tenido que hacer cosas terribles en el pasado pero que nunca igualarían lo que el joven piloto había enfrentado, al igual que Asuka o Rei.

— ¿Misato? — preguntó Shinji sacando a la Teniente de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que volteará a verlo sorprendida.

— ¡Ah, sí! — dijo volviendo a la realidad.

— Entonces, ¿que tenías que decirme? Supongo tiene que ver con que haya realizado esas últimas pruebas, ¿no es asi? — dijo mirándola suspicazmente. Misato para sus adentros dio un gran respiro. De esa forma era más fácil hablarlo, pensó.

— Si, Shin-chan — dijo cautamente la mujer de cabello violeta. Pero cuando miró directamente a los ojos a su protegido se dio cuenta que este la miraba de una forma que le daba a entender que el chico ya intuía lo que tenía que decirle. Lo veía en sus ojos, un dejo de tristeza y melancolía que comenzaba a ganar forma, atrapando el usualmente feliz mirar de Shinji y estrangulándolo lentamente. Las palabras estaban por morir en la boca de Misato pero hizo un esfuerzo por terminar de darle a Shinji la penosa noticia.

— Escucha, yo… bueno… recibimos una información que creemos indica que las fuerzas de la URI se están preparando para otro conflicto — dijo casi atropellando las palabras unas con otras, — y… me temo que esta vez vienen en serio, de ser correcta la información — Misato vio como el semblante de Shinji se tensaba y contraía, como si sus temores se hubieran vuelto realidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "en serio"? — preguntó.

— Pues… según lo que Ritsuko ha podido rescatar de información, se trata de la nueva generación de armas. Aún no sabemos si es verdad lo que se dice de ellas asi que... — Misato estaba por empezar a divagar cuando Shinji la interrumpió.

— Misato — dijo quedamente el muchacho.

La mujer suspiró y continuó.

— Ritsu dice que de ser verdad lo que se dice pueden hacer esas armas, hasta un Evangelion podría caer en combate, no se digan las máquinas de combate normales. Shinji al escuchar eso se sorprendió. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que agachó el rostro y preguntó, — ¿Es imprescindible que yo vaya? — su tono de voz había cambiado escuchándose tenue y cargado de recelo.

— Shin-chan… — dijo Misato. Sabía, al igual que Shinji, la respuesta a esa pregunta que fue hecha como un débil intento por alejar aquello de sí mismo. La mujer se levantó y tomo a Shinji de los hombros haciendo que se levantará de igual forma. Acercándose más al muchacho lo estrechó ligeramente contra sí misma, tratando de transmitir un "todo estará bien" a través del abrazo que le estaba dando a Shinji, quien se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su tutora, estrechando el contacto. Permanecieron asi un rato, hasta que Shinji rompió el abrazo y miró a los ojos a Misato, sonriendo débilmente. Misato devolvió el gesto agrandando su propia sonrisa. "Todo estará bien" pensó una vez más la mujer.

En el pasillo continuo, sin que ninguna de las 2 personas que estaban en la cocina se diera cuenta, se encontraba Asuka quien miraba la escena que se había desarrollado en el comedor y una vez sus dos compañeros se separaron lentamente, sin hacer ruido, regresó a su habitación donde se desplomó por completo en su cama occidental, ocultando el rostro en las sábanas.

-ooo-

Rei continuó con su almuerzo en silencio, aunque dentro de sí ponderaba lo que había dicho. Era bueno que Shinji no la estuviera mirando directamente porque se habría percatado de su levísimo sonrojo. Los minutos pasaban y solo el ruido de los alumnos jugando durante su almuerzo llenaba el silencio reinante, pero sin alterar la quietud de la azotea hasta que ésta fue rota por una puerta abriéndose bruscamente, revelando a una mosqueada Asuka y a Hikari quien la había estado siguiendo. Tanto Rei como Shinji se voltearon sobresaltados por el repentino ruido, en ese momento Asuka comenzó a caminar hacia los dos.

— ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo aquí? — le espetó la pelirroja al muchacho, quien se levantó y la encaró.

— Conversando Asuka — le respondió usando un tono cargado de molestia, como si lo hubieran interrumpido a la mitad de algo importante, — de verdad… no entiendo porque te molestas en seguirme — le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? — dijo casi a voz de grito Asuka.

— En serio… — pausadamente Shinji comenzó a decir, — Asuka, desde que regrese no has hecho más que comportarte de la misma forma que antes. Siempre tengo que estar dándote explicaciones como si fuera un niño. Me sigues y al instante me dices que me aleje, antes hacías lo mismo, justo como ahora. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que quería estar con Hikari a solas? — le dijo recordándole lo que la alemana le había dicho justo cuando comenzó el receso, hacía un rato.

— ¡¿Co-como te atreves? — exclamó Asuka.

— Asuka, cualquiera diría que estas celosa de que esté con Rei — dijo Shinji en un arranque que nadie se esperaba. Hikari que contemplaba la escena pensó, _de verdad ha cambiado_. Desde que lo había conocido, nunca había visto al chico responderle a Asuka de esa forma. En ese momento Shinji se veía realmente maduro y lo que decía era una verdad declarada, por lo que Asuka terminó sonrojándose furiosamente, — pero… — continuo el 3er Elegido, y suspiro cansinamente — no sé qué es lo que de verdad piensas… creo que nunca pude saberlo. No puedo entenderte Asuka, y no me gusta tener que darte explicaciones — el tono de Shinji cambió completamente, volviéndose sombrío.

— Shinji… — dijo cautamente Hikari, pero Asuka reaccionó más rápido.

— ¿Quién te crees, el amo del universo? — la chica alemana contestó con dureza. Hikari se dio cuenta en ese momento de algo que había temido desde que había comenzado el curso. La delegada de clase por fin logró ver el porqué de la forma de actuar de Asuka, y la razón era que la relación de sus dos amigos nunca tuvo oportunidad de solucionarse debido a la separación, y no podía evitar darle la razón a Shinji. Había esperado un cambio en la actitud de su amiga a raíz de lo que había ocurrido hacía ya dos años, pero Asuka se seguía comportando como cuando estaban en secundaria, y lo hacía especialmente con Shinji; el rechazo nunca se había ido, simplemente no había nadie en quien verlo.

— Déjame decirte algo, si vivo contigo es solo porque Misato insistió en que volviéramos a vivir juntos — continuo Asuka, mirando con furia a Shinji.

— No Asuka… yo fui quien quiso regresar con ustedes — le dijo pesadamente. Asuka se congeló en donde estaba, sintiendo como su rabia se apagaba un poco, — Misato me dijo que podía elegir el lugar donde vivir, pero decidí regresar.

— ¿Y por qué no te fuiste a otro lado? — le dijo Asuka con algo de veneno en su voz, fuera intencional o no.

— Porque… tú y Misato son la única familia que me queda — respondió con dificultad el chico, volteando a ver hacia otro lado. Hikari jadeó y miró a su amiga, quien no atinaba a decir algo. Rei simplemente observaba, pasando su vista de Asuka a Shinji de forma intermitente. Por un momento a Hikari le pareció que Shinji estaba por llorar pero cuando el 3er Elegido volvió el rostro hacia su compañera alemana su semblante no mostraba ninguna emoción, con la quijada tensa y las manos apuñadas a sus costados, la fiereza reflejándose en sus ojos, y solo camino directo a las escaleras. Hikari y Rei hicieron el ademán de detenerlo pero la mirada que les dirigió el chico – y en especial a Asuka – no dejaba lugar a dudas; Shinji no estaba dispuesto a seguir la discusión. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

— Asuka… — tanteó Hikari, pero Asuka seguía con la mirada perdida observando el lugar por el que Shinji se había ido, — ¿Asuka? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hikari viendo la falta de respuesta de la pelirroja. Repentinamente, Asuka salió corriendo sin que su rostro fuera visible, abriendo de un tirón la puerta que daba a las escaleras y bajándolas precipitadamente, tropezando unos escalones abajo pero sin detenerse continuo corriendo.

— ¡Asuka! — gritó Hikari y trató de seguirla, pero para cuando llego el primer rellano de la escalera Asuka ya estaba a punto de llegar hasta la planta baja. La delegada de clase subió nuevamente y le hizo una seña a Rei para que bajaran. Rei solo se había quedado viendo lo que había pasado; y, según vio Hikari, la preocupación se manifestaba en todo el rostro de la chica peliazul. Ese día, ni Shinji ni Asuka terminaron sus clases normales.

-ooo-

Algunas horas más tarde, entrada la noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba tenuemente en una amplia habitación, dando un tono pálido a todo aquello que iluminaba. Los amplios ventanales estaban en su mayoría cubiertos por cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo al igual que los cristales. Un rayo de levísima luz llegaba hasta el futón de la habitación donde un delgado chico yacía recostado con la mirada distante y fija en el techo. Dentro de la habitación un escritorio, un librero repleto de libros pequeños y gruesos en aparente desorden y un solitario violonchelo asi como un par de repisas eran todo lo que contenía la habitación exceptuando unos cuantos posters – algunas con ilustraciones de anime o manga – aquí y allá con el agregado de unas cuantas prendas de vestir tiradas en un rincón junto a un cesto metálico que reflejaba con debilidad la escasa luz. El chico se removió levemente, extendiéndose en toda la extensión de su lecho. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, solo los ruidos provenientes de los muebles acompañaban al denso silencio. El tono predominantemente brilloso que caracterizaba el cuarto en esos momentos se hallaba falto de vida con solo el reflejo de unos cuantos portarretratos encima de una de las repisas daban algo de vida a la pared contigua a la puerta; partículas de polvo flotaban en el aire, danzando hasta llegar a la alfombra que cubría el centro del cuarto.

En esa apacible noche de eterno verano, calurosa pero agradable, Shinji Ikari permanecía recostado, sin poder conciliar el sueño solo con la música que salía de su SDAT – el cual sostenía con su mano sobre su cabeza – le hacía compañía, tenues notas y arreglos de piano lo hacían sumergirse en espontáneas ensoñaciones, algunas repletas de color, otras pálidas, demacradas, tristes y profundas. Sus párpados se negaban a cerrarse sin que ligera pero persistente inquietud lo abandonara. Se removió en su lugar, casi sin cambiar de posición y solo usando el tacto de sus dedos para cambiar las melodías que escuchaba. Sin la menor señal de viento o frío, el muchacho vestía una sencilla combinación de ropa, una holgada playera y unos pantalones cortos que le servían de pijama o ropa de dormir. Ligeros mechones de su ya largo cabello le obstruían ligeramente la vista, sin que le importara realmente pues su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.

Había sido una noche parecida a esa, recordó, con la luna en todo lo alto sin que ninguna nube obstruyera su vista; las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, desparramadas irregularmente por toda la bóveda celeste hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pero la feroz y rojiza iluminación, proveniente del intenso fuego había opacado el cielo, el humo comenzando a ascender lentamente. Edificio tras edificio, el fuego lo había estado consumiendo todo sin excepción. Aun podía recordar – para su horror – las largas columnas de personas que se alejaban a pie de la destruida ciudad donde escasos pero continuos estallidos se sucedían una y otra vez. En ese momento todo le había parecido tan irreal, con su mente clamando lo que parecía ser una pesadilla. Pero lo peor había sido el sentimiento de impotencia y culpa. El ver desde su elevada posición – dentro de su Evangelion – como los cañones apostados a su lado disparaban sin cesar mientras decenas de vehículos acorazados avanzaban en dirección a las columnas de, según los llamaban, fugitivos. Nítidamente recordaba cómo había cerrado los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su rostro tratando de controlar o contener sus intermitentes sollozos con las lágrimas realizando su ya acostumbrado recorrido a través de sus mejillas. Las transmisiones llegaban hasta él pero no las escuchaba. Lentamente se había acurrucado en sí mismo, sosteniendo sus piernas con las manos.

En el presente, un crecido Shinji replicaba el movimiento acabando acostado en posición fetal, con los ojos del chico mirando el escaso paisaje urbano que se alcanzaba a distinguir a través del resquicio entre las 2 cortinas desde donde el haz de luz blanquizco que iluminaba sus piernas entraba apaciblemente. La noche trascurría lentamente hasta que el cansancio lo venció. Los recuerdos que habían regresado después del anuncio que Misato había hecho no se alejaron del joven piloto, tomando la forma de cruentas pesadillas.

Mientras tanto, en la "residencia" Takasu, un comprensiblemente irritado Ryuuji levantaba pesadamente pero con cuidado a Taiga quien se había quedado dormida a mitad de un juego con la consola. Ryuuji sin pensárselo dos veces acomodó a Taiga al lado de Ya-chan – quien se había tomado un día libre – y tras revisar que todo estuviera en orden dentro de sus dominios (revisando a Inko-chan también, a la mitad de su sueño de belleza) se encaminó a su habitación arrastrando los pies debido al agotamiento. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, todos en la pequeña casa de Ryuuji dormían profundamente.

_Continuará…_

**Desvaríos y sandeces del autor:**

Por fin y después de una de las semanas más estresantes de lo que llevo del semestre (exámenes, bloqueo de escritor *_*) por fin pude terminar (versión recortada) el segundo capítulo – asi como el interludio – de esta historia. En esta ocasión me centró más en lo que son los personajes de Evangelion e inesperadamente logre darles algo de desarrollo en cuanto a personalidad y/o actitudes nuevas, cosa que no esperaba sucediera en este capítulo sino hasta pasando el 3ro, pero bueno, la inspiración me lo dio asi ^_^. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a desarrollar el canon para mis queridísimos personajes de Toradora!, pero será más adelante. Aún quedan muchas preguntas en el aire también; ¿Qué es eso del pasado de combatiente de Shinji?, aparte de algunas menores que espero se hayan logrado visualizar en el revoltijo de arriba. Por otra parte, el sig. capitulo será aún más largo que éste debido a que secciones originalmente planeadas para éste tuve que moverlas con el fin de no alargar y diluir la tensión que creo logre plasmar en la recta final de este capítulo. Como notas, la música ha ayudado bastante a darle forma a la historia. Mucha inspiración y de todo tipo. Pronto habrá más influencias musicales en el fanfic, y hasta algunas espero de mi propia autoría.

_**Agradecimientos**_ para Byrnison597 (o sea Joseph :D) por la pre-lectura y corrección de mis errores de dedazo/ cof* Fails *cof /, asi como también a BreMont DaLi, Paulo Castaño y SoraCeleste/Trajano por la pre-lectura de mis inconsistentes bocetos y el apoyo moral.

Y ahora pasó a responder a los reviews… Esperen… ¡¿Aun no tengo de esos? / xD /

Saludos y hasta la próxima entrega. (Y en prevención a mi salud mental espero no tardarme mucho)


End file.
